


I Wish All [Mandalorians] a very [Overthrow the Government]

by Mems1223



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 3: undercover, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, I will do my best to explain it, I'm sorry this is two weeks late, Its based on a dream I had ok, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Mandalorian!Obi-Wan, Myles will probably show up at some point, No Battle of Galidraan, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Sith Empire AU, Stuff came up, The Jedi Order fell 30 years early, This will probably be a multichapter story, Timeline What Timeline, Unconventional soulmate bonds, Will add more tags as I go, but i dont care, but it kinda makes no sense, my timeline makes sense but it might mess canon things up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: 30 years ago, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine instigated a violent government takeover and declared himself emperor. 30 years ago, the Jedi Order fell, their fiercest warriors falling in battle against the servants of the Dark Side, the rest scattering among the stars, hiding from violent persecution by the empire's forces.27 years ago, on a small farm in the mountain region of a small, out of the way planet named Stewjon, a baby was born. Her parents named her Obi-Wan.20 years ago, on a large farm in the plains region of a planet named Concord Dawn, a small boy was adopted. His buir named him Jango, his son.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is two weeks late, its supposed to be for Jangobi week but things came up and i never finished posting stuff
> 
> anyway
> 
> I spent like 3 hours on a map of the marketplace guys  
> please help me

The darkness of predawn and the sway of the hovertrain are almost enough to lull Ben back to sleep. Almost being the key word. As much as she’d love to, she doesn’t let down her guard. She’s sacrificed too much to die because she fell asleep on a train.

The hovertrain makes a sharp turn, forcing the passengers to lean against each other or risk falling down, and the hiss of the landing gear adds to the already cacophonous noise of Taris’ Lower City at 6:30 am. The doors slide open, and Ben makes her way out, sliding past the other passengers, and using a little physical force when necessary. After the longest ten seconds of her commute, Ben steps onto the platform, merging seamlessly into the pedestrian traffic.

It doesn’t take her long to get to the small ethnic market where she spends her days. It's tucked down a small side street, looking out onto a small public square formed by the intersection of two alleys. Already there are people dining at the outdoor tables, drinking caff and eating pastries from the cafe and the bakery bordering the small square. The various other businesses are preparing to open, dusting shelves and displaying merchandise and turning on lights. She loves it, this hidey-hole away from the darkness of the galaxy, this little community that doesn’t need recognition from outsiders in order to be fulfilling and accepting.

Ben heads inside to the checkout counter while the older trio who own the shop finish up their morning routine, Nin flipping the sign from “closed” to “open” right as Ben walks in. “Morning, Ben!”

“Morning, Nin.” Nin grins wide, that impish look in her golden eyes that appears whenever she’s about to ask the young redhead about her love life.

“Sooo,” the pantoran leans on the counter, “How was your day off? Did you meet anybody?” She bends forward, whispering conspiratorially, “Maybe your fate-mate?”

Ben rolls her eyes, pulling her apron out from under the counter and putting it on. “I’m not going to Bond with anybody, Nin. I’m better off alone.” She reaches behind her back, tying her apron strings in a bow. “Besides, where would I even meet anybody? It’s not like I go anywhere. I’m either in my apartment, or here.”

“There are plenty of nice young people here!” Nin whines dramatically. “You’ve told me your type before: capable, no-nonsense, honest, sincere, big muscles,” Ben cocks an eyebrow, “That’s the definition of mandalorian, ad’ika! Where better to find one than in _Little Manda’yaim?”_

“I am not marrying a mandalorian.”

“Then why do you work here?!”

“Because you were the only place that would hire me!”

“Nin!” 

A voice—not loud enough to be a shout, but definitely loud enough to be heard over the bickering of the two women—rings out from the far side of the store. 

The two women turn towards the source, a tall arkanian woman with white hair styled in a pixie cut and grey eyes so pale they were almost white. The Arkanian woman cocks an eyebrow at the two of them, her arms crossing over the patterned grey chestplate she wore. “Nin, we’ve talked about this. Don’t bother Ben about her love life.”

Nin scrunches her nose, disrupting the golden bands that cross over it, sticking her tongue out at her wife. Azra rolls her eyes, as another, gruffer voice pipes up from the back. “It’s only 7 am. At least wait until midmeal.”

Nin pouts and huffs, but relents, leaving Ben to finish setting up the register for the day. 

Ben always finds it amusing, the way the three interact. It’s obvious that they’re Fated, Nin’s curiosity and excitability with Azra’s protectiveness and wanderlust and Tav’s steadfast caring manner. They balance one another, each individual’s strengths making up for the other two’s weaknesses, ensuring that there will always be a support system should one of them fall.

(Watching them stirs up other feelings, as well, feelings that Ben will never admit to anyone, feelings that she barely admits to herself. Deep in her heart, tucked into a very small corner of her soul, is the jealousy that Ben feels whenever she watches people interacting with their Fated. A small voice that is routinely ignored whispers that she could have that too, she could meet her fated match, she just has to stop being so _afraid_.)


	2. Chapter 2

Jango was ten years old when he learned how people meet their Fated, and immediately decided that the whole system was _way_ too complicated. 

What’s the point of having destined soul bonds if those soul bonds can switch from one person to another person? What's the point of having the knowledge that you would match perfectly with the person who orders this very specific caff drink, _unless_ the person in front of them orders a donut? What’s the point of knowing you’re fated to someone who wears blue shirts on Taungsdays if _literally anybody could wear blue on a Taungsday?_

The whole system was way too complicated, super tedious, and if he was to take it seriously, would give him _serious_ anxiety issues.

He’s very glad that he made that decision 20 years ago. 

He is decidedly _not_ glad he took the job he did three weeks ago.

Kriffing two-faced politicians. He knew it was a shady deal, he knew he shouldn’t have taken that assassination job, but it was good money and the target was a slaver, so there wouldn’t be any iffy morals he had to work through. Look where it got him: trying to find a bolt-hole on _Taris_ of all places, attempting to avoid being caught by imps.

Jango’s on the right side of the planet to hide out in Little Manda’yaim, thank the Ka’ra.

He hurries down the street (trying to use what Myles calls the “I’m kriffing late _again_ ” speedwalk and not the “I’m running for my life but undercover” speedwalk) towards the nearest entrance to Little Manda’yaim. He subtly checks to see how far behind his pursuers are, satisfied they haven’t made it any closer, and ducks behind a large grocery transport before running down the alley. Unfortunately, he’s using the main entrance, so the stormtroopers behind him know exactly where he went, but hopefully the sight of other beskar-clad warriors will confuse them enough to let him hide.

Jango doesn’t think much once he enters the square, just heads for the nearest entrance he can find. He bursts through the door, barely noticing the young cashier startle at his entrance. “Gaa’tayl!”

A tall arkanian woman appears, rushing from the back of the store. “Me’bana?”

“Imperial stormtroopers, five minutes out, heading this way.”

The woman straightens, her face darkening as she glances towards the cashier. “How many are after you?”

“One ten-man squad.”

The woman nods sharply at him, then turns towards the cashier. “Vod, Ben, with me.” She turns on her heel and marches back down the aisle she appeared from, Jango and the cashier in pursuit. The aisle opens up, and the deli counter appears before them, two more people talking from opposite sides of the glass display. 

“Nin,” the short pantoran woman looks up, “cover the register. Tav,” the taller human male straightens, “alert the others, a squad of imps is on the way.” He nods, and the two of them quickly head in opposite directions.

The arkanian woman turns back towards Jango and the girl, “Follow me. Quickly.”

She strides towards the back door, pushing it open and gesturing them through, and Jango heads into the dark warehouse beyond.


End file.
